The physical structures of ribosomal proteins are to be determined using sedimentation equilibrium, sedimentation velocity, intensity fluctuation spectroscopy, digital densimetry, circular dichroism, small-angle X-ray scattering and viscosity measurements. The results of these studies will provide information sufficient to determine the size and shape of the ribosomal proteins in solution. Preparative techniques will be optimized to provide pure, homogeneous proteins.